warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayal by Fire
Story by Silver :) For Ginger's contest. Rated Moderate Main character: Deadfire Clans: Leafclan Flameclan Grassclan Waterclan Prologue "It's coming." The medicine cat's voice was calm, soothing. The queen felt another spasm of pain along her stomach. "Just get it over with!" she yowled. The medicine cat looked surprised, but he hid his emotions quickly. "Well, they seem to be taking their time," he meowed in an effort to cheer her up, "They'll be strong." "They just want to torment me longer!" The queen hissed. "Don't be ridiculous. And look, here comes one now." Soon there were 4 bundles of fur pressed against the queen's side. Instead of rejoicing, or even licking them, the queen picked them up by their scruffs and padded unsteadily into the forest. The medicine cat hurried behind her, thinking that the queen wanted to go somewhere more private and peaceful. Instead, the queen placed them on a rock, and unsheathed her claws. The medicine cat raced forward. She wouldn't kill her own kits! ''he thought desparately. But he was wrong. The queen slashed her paw towards a kit. Then she killed the other two. Finally one remained. She raised her paw, and slashed. The kit fell down, motionless. The medicine cat skidded to a stop beside the queen and he dead kits. "What did you do?" he gasped. "They wanted to kill me. So I killed them first." The queen's eyes glinted with a crazy light. One of the kits, wailed in pain and churned it's little paws in the air. The queen raised her paw again, but the medicine cat bundled it out of the way. "A she-cat. You will not kill this one." "Fine." "Well, what will you name her?" The medicine cat was struggling to keep his claws sheathed. "Deadkit. It is dead to me." Chapter 1 I struggled to my paws. My maimed ear, neck, and shoulder sent waves of pain through my whole body. I still wasn't used to it, not being able to move freely. My fellow clanmates padded around, played, trained, fought, and moved in ways that made my scar open. It wasn't fair. But then again, neither was having a "mother" who never talked to me except to scorn and laugh. Even my name wasn't fair. Deadkit. ''No other Leafclan members have strange names, ''or ''crazy mothers, or a scar that makes it hard to move, or... ''I shook herself out of my thoughts. I was acting exactly how they wanted me to. After all, if I get depressed enough I might go die in the woods. That would please them. Applestar bounded to the top of the Highrock and yowled for a caln meeting. Her sleek orange and white fur gleamed in the sunlight. I sighed. I knew exactly what was happening. My denmate, Ashkit, had reached his 6th moon. Now he would become an apprentice. I tried hard not to think about it, but the whole Clan knew I had also reachd my 6th moon. I took my place, at the back of the clan, near the nursery entrance. Applestar called Ashkit forward, and apprenticed him to Shrewstep, the clan deputy. I wasn't really paying attention, until Applestar called my name. I stared up at her, and she blinked down warmly. "Deadkit may be, well, crippled, but she will train to be a warrior anyway." I stood up slowly, and walked over to the Highrock. "She'll just eat prey and lay around." a cat hissed. "And waste herbs fixing that scar." Someone else growled darkly. "Enough. Deadpaw, you'r apprenticed to Amberclaw." Applestar mewed sharply. I gulped. Amberclaw was Shrewstep's sister, and she had never spoken to me before. I wondered if she would like me, or be like everyone else. Amberclaw stared at me, looking me over. "We need to get to work. Let's join Ashpaw and Shrewstep." I followed her over.Veryone was congratulating Ashpaw. No one had congratulated me, but I wasn't surprised. The other apprentices, though, were already asking if he could put his nes near them. They drew back when I came over. I followed Shrewstep into the forest. He motioned for us to stop in the middle of a small clearing. "The first hunting technique is how to stalk a mouse..." We practiced stalking in the cleaing, while the mentors worked together to help both of us. "Not bad Ashpaw. Try holding your tail still so it won't rustle." "Deadpaw, you're leaning to one side. Try turning a litle bit the other way." ''At least Amberclaw's trying to be nice. Unlike Shrewstep. '' "Good job Ashpaw! Deadpaw, you're doing the crouch horribly. You're supposed to stalk, not run around like a kit straight out of the nursery." "I did just get out of the nursery!" I pointed out, annoyed. "And you should go straight back in." Shrewstep retorted. He turned his back on me. "Why don't you and I go hunting for real. Maybe then you'll get the hang of it." Amberclaw murmered, leading me away. Chapter 2 I padded into camp, feeling my ears burn as the clan stared at me. My mother, Quailstep, smirked at me and tuned her back. Ashpaw was staggering behind me, so much prey in his jaws that Shrewstep and Amberclaw had to help him carry it all. I hadn't caught anything, because of my scar, but I knew that was no excuse. "Mm ggh smmmf fggk." Amberclaw mumbled. "What?" I asked, staring at her. Amerclaw dropped a mouse and nudged it to me. Then she jerked her head towards the other apprentices. I picked up the mouse and padded over to them. Orangepaw wrinkled her nose and turned away pointedly as I approached. Her sister, Featherpaw, turned her back on me and engaged in a converstion with Sootpaw. The three of them were Applestar's kits, so they acted like gifts from Starclan. Their father was Shrewstep, so if I retaliated I would be in big trouble. I sat down near them, but they shifted so that I wasn't part of the converstion. But I could still here them. "Did you see Ashpaw's catch? It's enough to feed the whole Clan!" Orangepaw mewed excitedly. Feathertail stopped washing her flank, her white and gray fur flashing in the setting sun. "Yeah. He's handsome too." "Did you really just say that?" Sootpaw asked, jumping to his paws. Featherpaw flicked her tail in a half happy, half embarrased way. Sootpaw gave an exxagerated sigh and sat down, smoothing his ruffled gray fur. Will I ever have that kind of relationship? I wondered. Probably not. No one would ever talk to me like that. ''Or even talk to me. I realized coldly. Ashpaw strode over to the apprentices, his chin held high to stop the giant crow he was carrying from dragging on the ground. "You guys eat yet?" He asked casually, dropping the crow inbetween Orangepaw and Feathertail, then squeezing between them himself. They both shook their heads. "Don't worry, there's plenty here." Ashpaw purred. "I caught it myself." When they finished, they shared tongues, Ashpaw proudly teling them abut the crow. "I amost didn't catch it though." He mewed darkly to the littermates, even Sootpaw was interested now. "Deadpaw here stepped on a twig. I managed to jump up and catch it, but it was a close one." "What did you expect she was going to do? Catch it herself?" Orangepaw smirked. "Go to your nests. You need to keep up your strength." Shrewstep mewed sharply, pading up behind th group. "But-" Featherpaw began, eyes wide. "No. We should go." Ashpaw sighed. He stood up and started padding towads the den. Orangepaw, Featherpaw, and Sootpaw raced after him. I stood up slowly and padded into the apprentice den. The others were in the far corner, were the den was closely knit. I went over to them, and Orangepaw threw a clump of old moss at me. It fell down at my feet. "Don't sleep here. You go over there." I padded over to the farthest corner from them. There were gaps inbetween the brambles, and it was raggedy. As I closed my eyes, I hoped I wouldn't roll onto the sharp points of the brambles. Home sweet home. '' Chapter 3 "Deadpaw, get up." I groaned and opened my eyes. Amberclaw was staring down at me, her gaze curious. "Battle training." she mewed, turning away. I shook the moss off my pelt and followed. I joined my mentor next to the other apprentices and their mentors. Shrewstep led us into a sandy clearing, where we had been yesterday. Feathertail's mentor was Darktail, a black she cat with green eyes. She was strict, but friendly. Orangepaw's mentor was Brackenclaw, a tom with golden fur and hazel eyes. He was really nice, and was a good mentor. Rainpaw's mentor was Whitetail, a black tom whose tip of his tail was white, and a white ear. He was relatively strict, but he was easily amused. "All right. So, Ashpaw and Deadpaw are new, so they will work with the more experienced cats. Feathertail, why don't you choose who you want to work with first." Amberclaw mewed. "I chose Aspaw!" Feathertail squealed. Ashpaw flicked his tail smugly and padded over to her. "Sootpaw?" Amberclaw asked. "Rainpaw." He decided, dipping his head to the other apprentice. "So I get stuck with her? That's not fair!" Orangepaw growled. "You can choose first next time." Brackenclaw mewed, then padded to the middle of the clearing. "The first move you will do is a simple manuever. Amberclaw, demonstrate on me." Amberclaw padded up to him, and started circling. Brakenfur hissed and swiped out, claws sheathed. Amberclaw dodged the paw, then gripped t gently in her teeth. Then she flung him onto the ground, and pounced on him. Amberclaw scrambled off of Brackenclaw and shook out her fur. Brakenfur jumped up and began licking the sand off his shoulders. "Now you do it. Remember, claws sheathed." The group broke up into the pairs and began practicing. I padded over to Orangepaw. "Should we start?" I asked tactfully. "I'm only doing this with you so I can become a warrior." Orangepaw hissed. We began circling each other. I swiped out, and Orangepaw grabbed my paw. Only instead of grabbing, she bit it hard. I bit back a yowl. Orangepaw shoved me oto the ground, then pounced on me. She raked a claw along my scar, opening it. Then she clawed me on my flank, sholdersm and back. I yowled this time, loudly. Amberclaw raced over to us. "What's wrong?" She stared at the blood. "Deadpaw's scar opened, and then she started thrashing around, so I pinned her. My paws slipped though." Orangepaw lied smoothly. Brackenfur helped his apprentice up, then yowled, "Call off the training session!" Amberclaw lifted me up by the scruff, and carried me home. Chapter 4 I slowly stalked forward. It had been a moon since my first battle training session, and I had recovered. I had missed the Gathering though, which was a dissapointment. From what I heard, Waterclan had been caught tresspassing on Flamecln teerritory. I pounced, but came up empty. The squirrel ran up a tree and hittered at me, before disappearing into a hole. Amberclaw had decided to send me out on my own to hunt, and I couldn't return until I caught at least one peice of prey. And so far, all the prey I saw ran away before I could get close. "Why don't you try coming at it from your strong side?" Rainpaw suggested, slipping out from behind a tree. I stared at him. "But then I'll be upwind." I pointed out. "Not if you go at an angle." He retorted. Rainpaw flicked his ears towards the squirrel, which had cimbed down and was looking for more nuts. I stalked it, the way Rainpaw said, then pounced. The squirrel flicked it's tail, then fell still. I turned around, my eyes flashng with pride. My first catch! "You bury it now, to take back later." Rainpaw mewed, then left. "Good luck!" He called over his shoulder. I was about to leave when I heard little squeaking sounds coming from the tree. I climbed up it, and peered inside the hole. A litter of half-grown squirrels were whimpering for their mom. I killed them quickly, then buried them next to the big squirrel. Then I turned, and started hunting. I padded into camp proudly, my jaws full of the squirrels and a small mouse that I had literally stumbled on. I dropped my catch onto the freshkill pile, and turned around to come face to face with Amberclaw. "Not bad. I was watching you from the woods. Rainpaw gave you some good advice." My mentor mewed. I gulped, realizing it had been an assesment. "Yes. And you have another tomorrow. Battle assessment." "All right. The 6 of you will work together to drive of the enemy. We have about half the Clan helping with this, so please don't embarrass us." Shrewstep announced, pacing in front of us. "Your goal: reach the kits safely and bring them home from enemy territory. Enemy territoy will be by the river. You start," he trailed off. He heard a yowl from the nursery, "My kits!" Duskwater ran out of the nursery, screeching. It echoed in the near stillness."begin." He finished. "All right, let's talk strategy." Rainpaw hissed. "We should stick together, and travel in a group." Ashpaw mewed instantly. "Yeah. Let's go!" Featherpaw bounced up and down in excitement. We padded into the forest. Our "battle" had begun. Chapter 5 We padded through the forest cautiously. When we encountered the first "enemy warrior patrol" consisting of 2 warriors, we quickly split into two groups, Ashpaw, Orangepaw, and Featherpaw attacking one, Sootpaw, Rainpaw and me attacking the other. We drove them off easily. We fought our way though the territory, staying in a close group. When we reached the river, we rolled in the mud on it's banks. Then we snuck into the "camp." We saw the kits, huddled up next to each other, obviously enjoying the experience. Rainpaw sneaks behind the bush, and Featherpaw jumped down into the center of the clearing, letting out a ferocious yowl. The warriors turn and rushes at her. She disappears into the woods, and the warriors follow. Rainpaw grabs the kits from behind from the bsh, and we slip away. We make it to the camp, and then we wait for Featherpaw. She appears over the ridge, and jumps down. Her eyes are bright with excitement, and her fur is puffed up. Then she joins us, and we sit in the middle of the clearing. When the warriors finally follow our scent to us, Shrewstep is the first to congratulate us. "Good job! You 6 are ready to become warriors!" Applestar nodded in agreemnet and jumped to the top of the Highrock. "Today we assesed our apprentices, and they all succeeded. They will now be made warriors." Sootpaw became Sootclaw, Orangepaw became Orangeshadow, Featherpaw became Featherheart, Ashpaw became Ashwind, and Rainpaw became Raindusk. I held my breath. ''Please, please, please! ''I silently begged. "And, Deadpaw is now," Applestar paused, "Deadfire." I let out my breath in a purr of pleasure. Applestar blinked down at me, then turned her atention to the clan. "The new warriors will sit vigil tonight as Starclan meets them." She announced. The Clan dispersed, and I was left next to the other new warriors. "I've never felt so great in my whole life!" Ashwind gasped, jumping up and down like a kit. Featherheart nodded and circled around Sootclaw excitedly. Raindusk looked at me, then dipped his head. I dipped my head in turn, and then sat down. He joined me, and the others sat down too. I let my head rest on Raindusk's flank. He returned it with a lick on the top of my head. I breathed in his scent, then pulled away. My vigil has begun. Chapter 6 I slip into the warriors' den. Featherheart slipped by me. "Where will our nests be?" She asked, glancing around. "You can sit here." Darktail advised, flicking her tail towards a corner of the den. "You can get some sleep later, but now it's time for patrols." Shrewstep mewed, sticking his head into the den. Orangeshadow cast a longing glance at her mossy nest, then followed Shrewstep. "Mouseclaw, you lead a hunting patrol with Orangeshadow, Sootclaw, and Ashwind." Mouseclaw dipped her head and gathered his patrol. "Clawfoot, go on a border patrol with Featherheart, Raindusk, and Deadfire." I purred. My first patrol as a ''warrior! I padded along the border, sniffing for enemy scents. I stiffened at a scent, but it wasn't any other clan. "Fox!" Featherheart bounded around the corner. "Yeah, there's more here." "We need to get back to camp and get reinforcements!" Mouseclaw hissed, scenting the air for where it went. "No time! It's here!" Raindusk gasped, racing past us. The fox ripped through the bushes and snarled at us. My blood started pounding, and I forgot about fear. '' It's time to prove myself! I sprang at the fox and shot by it, raking my claws down it's side. It whipped around, snarling, and Featherheart bit it's foreleg. Mouseclaw clawed the fox's muzzle, and Raindusk sank his claws deep into it's spine. The fox shook us off and let out an angry yowl. It swatted me aside like a leaf. I smacked into a tree, and slid o the ground, dazed. The fox bared it's teeth over me. My clanmates were attacking it, but it didn't seem to care. My strength was gone, and I was fighting the urge to just close my eyes. The fox lunged at me, and Raindusk leaped in front of me. The fox's teeth dug into him, and he collapsed. I felt new energy surge into me. Raindusk groaned and shifted underneath me. The fox's eyes were hungry, and it bared it's teeth. I lunged at it, and dug my claws into it, climbing up the fox with my claws. I got onto it's back and bit it, digging in my claws even harder. The fox let ot a high pitched squeal, then ran. I jumped off it, and watched it run away, onto Waterclan territory. Then I reached down, picked up Raindusk by the scruff, and pad home, the rest of the patrol following. Chapter 7 I rolled over in my nest. Someone was calling me, but I just wanted to go back to sleep. "Deadfire!" A voice ripped through my mind. I sighed and opened my eyes. Whiteheal, our medicine cat, was staring down at me. "Raindusk is out of the medicine den now. I thought you would, um, like to know that." He dipped his head awkwardly and left. Raindusk slipped into the den, and nuzzled me gently. "You saved me." I whispered, breathing in his scent. "And you saved mine, so we're even." He muttered back. I purred and rubbed my cheek against his. "Want to-" I broke off as a yowl ripped through the camp. I ran outside, and saw Applestar laying on the ground, her flank still. "What happened?" Raindusk demanded. Ashwind turned and looked at us, his eyes wide. "She fell off of the Highrock!" I stared at our leader. She was already breathing again, sitting up and shaking her fur out. "There is no point in hiding it from you any longer. I only have one more life left." Applestar announced standing up shakily. The clan looked surprised, but none were shocked. We all knew Applestar had few lives, but none of us expected ''one. Applestar sighed. "I'll be fine. Now, get back to your regular schedule." We all broke up, and I looked at Raindusk. "Want to go hunting?" I asked. "Sure!" He purred, rubbing his muzzle against my cheek. We padded into the forest, scrambling around branches and clumps of ferns. I flicked my ears towards a rabbit that was nibbling on some grass. Raindusk slipped around, and let out a yowl. The rabbit ran straight into my claws. I killed it with a quick bite to the neck. I sat down, and gestured for Raindusk to sit down next to me. "I can't believe Applestar only has one life left!" I burst out, dropping the rabbit next to me. Raindusk nods, and he licks down a tuft of fur sticking out along my scar. We begin to share tongues, relaxing under the setting sun. Raindusk pushes the rabbit towards me, and we share it. We make nests, and curl up together as the mooon rises into the sky. I don't fall asleep, but instead stare at his flank rising and falling steadily with each breath. It's strangely calming, and the moonlight shines onto his pelt, making it shine. I finally close my eyes, curling up against him for warmth, and close my eyes. Chapter 8 I open my eyes and nudge Raindusk awake. "We have to go back now, don't we?" He asks, sighing slightly, but standing up and stretching all the same. I also stand up, and we pad towards the camp. Along the way I kill a squirrel, so we have something to contribute. When we arrive, the clan is bustling with activity, and Quailstep fixes me with an icy glare. "Good to see you two among us today." Shrewstep mutters, glancing at us. I roll my eyes, and ask if I can go on a border patrol. "Sure. Go on the Waterclan border." Shrewstep answers, not really paying attetion. I follow Orangeshadow to the border, and am surprised to smell enemy scents all over our side of the border. "Orangeshadow!" My voice arcs into a higher pitch in a mixture of rage, and fear. Amberclaw unsheathes her claws. Orangeshadow nods, then hisses, "Get reinforcements. They're somewhere around here." I nod and run back to camp. "Waterclan scents are inside our border!" I yowl. Applestar instantly runs out of the camp, followed by a patrol Shrewstep organizes. We race to the border, where we hear screeches and yowls. We pass a burning bush, but we ignore it, pushing on towards the border. The patrol is hopelesly outnumbered, and I jump into the battle. I claw one cat's flank, then search for Raindusk. A heavy weight crashes into my side, and I stumble onto the ground. A huge cat with giant claws glares down at me. I roll out of his way as he swipes, then scoot under him. Then I shove up, and throw him into the river. He gets up, shaking water off his pelt, and rejoins the fray. After a while, I notice that we are slowly driving Waterclan back, and then I heard a screech, abruptly cut off. Everyone stops fighting, and Waterclan turn and run. I tun and look at the twisted bodies of two cats laying on the ground, their pelts soaked with blood. Their eyes are open and glazed, their flank still. I hear a low wail rising from my clanmates, and I join in, even though my wounds burn with pain. The cats lying on the ground is Applestar and Featherheart. We pick up the bodies and gently drag them to camp. We pass by the bush, now just a smoldering pile of ash, and I notice the color matches Featherheat's pelt exactly. Next to it, there was a dead rabbit, which had probably been trapped under the bush. It's fur was white and orange, just like Applestar's, only streaked with soot, not blood. Chapter 9 Shrewstar stood before us on the Highrock and finally spoke the name of who would be the new deputy. "We have no apprentices, so our new deputy is Ashwind." It was no surprise, everyone had expected as much. I glanced at Raindusk, his eyes flashed with fear, but is was masked with cheerfullness so quickly t was impossible to know if it had been real or not. "Congratulations!" I mew, dipping my head to the new deputy. "Yes. I will make this clan great." Ashwind responds, casting a glance at Orangeshadow and Quailstep. I wonder what the look means, but I shake it off. I'm just being paranoid. ~~ A few moons later, I'm sitting next to Raindusk. It's time for me to tell him. "Raindusk." I begin, "I'm going to have kits." His eyes widen, and he lets out a purr. "That's fantastic!" He meows, still purring. "Are you going to tell the clan?" he asks. I stand up and start walking towards the leaders' den. Shrewstar is sitting in his nest, talking to Ashwind, Quailstep, and Orangeshadow. He breaks off when I enter, and Quailstep fixes me with an icy glare. "I-uh" I stammer, feeling my ears get warm. "Look, maybe you should just go." Orangeshadow snapped. "Permanently." Quailstep hisses. "What?" I ask, confused. "You killed Featherheart." Orangeshadow growled. "No!" I mewed, shocked. "Yes you did. No one saw you in the battle, and Featherheart died shortly after that." Quailstep mewed sharply. "You killed my mate!" Ashwind hissed. I turned to Shrewstar for help. "You can go willingly, or we can force you." He sighed. "But-But, I'm having kits!" I argue. "I'm sorry, but you must leave." Shrewstar mewed, a tinge of regret in his voice. I shake my head. This is all just impossible. It can't be happening. "Take the best peice of fresh kill from the pile, and give it to Deadfire before she leaves." Shrewsta murmered to Ashwind. The deputy nodded and got it for me. I ate it, then padded out of the camp, out of clan territory, and into the unknown. I will come back and fix this. ''I promised myself, turning back for the first time. ''I will make this right. For my clan, my kits, and for Raindusk. '' 'The End''' Category:Contest Entries Category:Stories Rated Moderate